Emiko no basket - OS
by Yuhonorine
Summary: Après 6 ans de relation, Kagami et Aomine ont décidé d'adopter une petite fille du nom d'Emiko aujourd'hui âgée de 5 ans. Venez découvrir le quotidien d'une famille pas comme les autres accompagnée de leur famille et de tous leurs amies... (divers couples)
1. Interrogation surprise

**Titre : Interrogation surprise**

 **Manga : Kuroko no basket**

 **Auteur : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages sauf Emiko lui reviennent ainsi que l'univert du manga**

 **Rating : T**

 **Note : petit recueil d'OS pour faire passant le temps centré sur Emiko, la fille de Kagami et Aomine. J'espère que cela vous plaira:)**

Daiki était consterné.

En face de lui, une adorable bouille d'ange le regardait innocemment de ses grands yeux ébènes, semblant attendre une réponse qui vraisemblablement tardait à venir.

Et il y avait de quoi !

Comment expliquer ce genre de choses à sa gamine de six ans ? Où avait-elle bien pu entendre ça ?

Merde !

Dire que cette journée partait bien. Taiga, Daiki et leur fille Emiko, prévoyaient de passer l'après-midi à la plage avec Tetsu et Satsuki. Ils voulaient faire plaisir à leur fille, qui suppliait ses deux papa depuis des semaines de voir de plus près la vue du soleil se reflétait sur l'eau tel un diamant. Apparemment, cette idée lui serait venue d'un de ses camarades de classes qui lui avait fait l'éloge de ce petit paradis qu'était la mer. Les deux hommes ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui, avaient décidé d'exaucé le souhait de leur fille.

C'est pourquoi, Taiga s'activait à préparer les boissons et la nourriture dans la cuisine, tandis que le basané était dans la salle de bain censé s'occuper des affaires de piscine. Cependant, sa besogne était quelque peu mise en suspend par la révélation surprenante et inquiétante d'Emiko.

—Taiga !

L'ancien as de Seirin vit son compagnon et la petite dans ses bras apparaître en trombe dans la cuisine, les joues légèrement colorées.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Emiko peux-tu répéter à daddy ce que tu viens de me demander.

Avide de connaissances, la petite fille se tourna vers son deuxième père et l'interrogea à son tour.

—Daddy c'est quoi une fellation ?

Le rouge lâcha les sandwich emballés qu'il avait dans la main, la bouche ouverte et les yeux si écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient de leur orbite. Daiki rougit furieusement, très vite suivit par son vis-à-vis. Gênés et choqués aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole.

Taiga se racla la gorge, cherchant à reprendre un peu contenance et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille.

—Emiko, où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

—Bah ce matin, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était logique.

—Comment ça ? insista le rouquin, l'inquiétude se faisant de plus en plus présente.

—Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai entendu papa te dire qu'il a adoré la fellation que tu lui as faite pour le réveiller.

Taiga reprit des couleurs, rivalisant avec une tomate, alors qu'au même moment il entendit un cri de surprise provenir de son homme. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant une solution dans les yeux de l'autre, mais ne virent que de l'inquiétude, la peur et une bonne dose de gêne.

Merde !

Si il s'attendaient à ça !

Ils avaient toujours essayé de faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient en présence de la petite. Après quelques secondes qui semblaient être des heures pour les deux adultes, Taiga ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup pour se calmer, avant de prendre les deux petites mains devant lui et ancra ses deux rubis dans ceux onyx de sa fille afin de capter toute son attention. Il fallait à tout prix réparer la bêtise de son idiot de mari.

—Écoute Emiko, c'est très bien de vouloir apprendre de nouvelles choses, de chercher à les comprendre, d'être curieuse et ton père et moi en sommes très fière, dit-il calmement, attendri par le sourire de sa petite princesse en entendant ces mots venant de son daddy. Mais il faut aussi se montrer patiente car tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir tout. Ça viendra avec le temps, tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesça, ne perdant pas son sourire.

—Quand tu seras grande, tu apprendras ce que c'est qu'une… heu… une…

—Fellation, daddy.

—Oui c'est… c'est ça.

—Mais seulement quand tu seras aussi grande que daddy, hein, intervint pour la première fois le policier, effrayé à l'idée que sa fille apprenne ce genre de pratiques.

—Oui papa.

Emiko serra l'un après l'autre ses parents et s'en alla dans sa chambre en balançant sa petite tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs. Le policier et le pompier soufflèrent fortement de concert, soulagés.

—On a eu chaud ! s'exclama le bleu.

—Je te préviens que la prochaine fois qu'il se passe un incident similaire à cause de toi, parce que tu n'est pas capable d'être discret, tu peux dire adieu à tes réveils sous la couette, le gronda son compagnon avant de partir.

— _Et merde,_ pensa Daiki qui se rappela de la délicieuse langue qui lui caressait l'entrejambe, pendant qu'il émergeait doucement de son sommeil sous ses propres gémissements. Attend Taiga, Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ?


	2. Ce rêve bleu

**Titre : Ce rêve bleu**

 **Manga : Kuroko no basket**

 **Auteur : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages sauf Emiko lui reviennent ainsi que l'univert du manga**

 **Rating : T+**

— _Tu es tellement serré, Taiga, grogna de plaisir le policier en accompagnant les vas-et-viens de son amant avec ses mouvements du bassins._

— _C'est trop bon, gémit le cavalier en basculant sa tête en arrière. Daiki… Daiki… Dai.._ ki… Dai…ki.

L'agent de police était couché sur le ventre, telle une grosse panthère affalée.

—Papa.

 _Le bleu prit son homme par la nuque et le tira à lui d'un mouvement possessif pour unir leurs lèvres quémandeuses._

Alors que de ses bouts de chairs roses coulait un filet de bave, il chuchotaient des paroles incompréhensibles, n'entendant pas les petits ricanements à ses côtés.

 _Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il le savait mais voulait venir avec le tigre._

— _T-Taiga… veux jouir avec toi._

— _Daiki… réveille-toi._

 _Quoi ?_

—Papa.

Le bleuté grogna, comprenant qu'il n'était que dans un de ses nombreux rêves et qu'on essayait de l'en extirper. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit difficilement un œil avant de le fermer derechef et de plonger son faciès dans son oreiller. Il réitéra sa manœuvre tout en se tournant sur le dos et vit deux visages familiers se dessiner. Il sourit reconnaissant les deux êtres chers avec qui il partageait sa vie.

—Papa, s'exclama la gamine en sautant à son cou pour lui faire un câlin, qu'il accepta avec joie.

—T'en as mis du temps pour te réveiller. J'espère que ton rêve en valait la peine au moins, le rabroua amoureusement son homme en lui volant un chaste baiser.

—Oh oui, fit-il un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres. J'espère qu'il est prémonitoire.

—Tu as rêvé de quoi papa ?

—Du paradis.

—Trop cool. Moi j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka et que je mangeais tout le bon chocolat, raconta Emiko qui se lécha les babines à l'énonciation de ce délicieux souvenir.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent attendris par ce spectacle qui défilait sous leur yeux paternels. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux d'être tous les trois.

—Il devait être génial ton rêve papa pour que tu baves comme un bébé.

—Mais c'est que tu te moques de ton papa, fit-il en l'attrapant pour lui faire des chatouilles.

La petite fille s'esclaffa, suppliant le policier d'arrêter qui redoubla ses papouilles. L'enfant s'extirpa finalement de son assaillant et vint se blottir dans le dos large de son deuxième père, enroulant ses petits bras à son cou.

—Daddy, aidez-moi, empêche-le de m'attraper.

—Arrête Daiki, sinon tu vas la mettre en retard pour l'école.

—Je veux bien la laisser tranquille à une condition.

—Laquelle ? demanda le rouge, perplexe et méfiant devant le sourire en coin de son homme.

—Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que rêve était prémonitoire ?

—Oui ?

—Ce serait bien qu'il le soit après que tu ais déposé Emiko a l'école, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, susurra-t-il tout près de ses lèvres tentatrices.

—Il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve, rétorqua le tigre la voix rendue rauque, déposant sa main sur la cuisse brune et la remonta délicatement vers sa hanche.

Leur bouche se rapprochèrent, ne souhaitant que s'unir pour se dévorer. Taiga se pourlécha sensuellement la lèvres inférieure et…

—Je suis toujours là vous savez.

En effet, mieux valait emmener Emiko à l'école avant de s'occuper de son tigre.


	3. one shot 3

**Titre : j'en ai pas :') proposez-en moi si vous voulez ;)**

 **Rating : K**

 **Note : merci aux personnes qui me laissent des review, à celles qui suivent ce recueil et qui l'apprécient, merci :) je compte bien le remplir d'encore beaucoup de one shot, d'ailleurs si voudraient proposer des idées qui me le fassent part, je serais contente de le faire.**

 _« Une personne chère ne nous quitte jamais... Elle vit au plus profond de notre cœur et pour la revoir, il suffit de fermer les yeux »_

À : Tetsu

Yo Tetsu, ça va ? Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais Satsuki et toi pourriez-vous garder Emiko ce soir, car j'ai trop de boulot au commissariat et je ne pourrais pas la chercher à l'école ?

De : Tetsu

Oui je vais très bien merci Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun ne peut pas venir la récupérer ?

À : Tetsu

Non, il rentre plus tard que moi.

De : Tetsu

D'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elle sera contente de passer un peu de temps avec Satsuki-san.

À : Tetsu

Merci beaucoup, je te revoudrais ça. Je pense venir vers 20h30 au plus tard.

De : Tetsu

Il n'y aucun soucis Aomine-kun. Si on peut vous aider toi et Kagami-kun avec Emiko-chan, ce sera avec plaisir.

16h15. Dans une des salles de classes d'une école maternelle de Tokyo, des enfants jouaient entre eux, attendant chacun leurs parents avec un peu d'impatience. Certains s'amusaient avec des voitures et des figurines de dessins animés. D'autres dessinaient ou essayaient d'appliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui, pendant qu'un petit coin lecture s'était installé au fin de la pièce.

Un par un, les parents frappaient à la porte numéro 11 où ils étaient accueillis par le maître d'école de leur progéniture, Tetsuya Kuroko. Les parents, curieux de ce que leur enfant avaient fait de nouveau aujourd'hui, discutaient un peu avec Kuroko-sensei avant de repartir avec leur gamin sous le bras.

La salle se vidait au fur et à mesure, laissant finalement le maître seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait, car il restait encore une petite fille assise sur le sol dans un coin, tenant fermement ses deux précieuses peluches dans chaque bras.

La jeune fille était du genre extravertie, allant facilement vers les autres enfants, et s'entendait très bien avec Aiko, la fille de Kise et son frère jumeau, Haru, bien que Tetsuya soupçonnait aussi une petite amourette entre la fille de ses deux anciennes lumière et un autre petit garçon du nom de Hayate. Bien sûr, l'ex ombre n'en avait pas parlé à ses deux amis, préférant éviter de supporter les foudres d'un Daiki surprotecteur et possessif envers son petit ange. Nul ne sait ce qu'il était capable de faire pour éloigner ce pauvre petit garçon innocent de sa fille.

Cependant, le comportement d'Emiko avait quelque peu inquiétait son maître d'école. En effet, la petite fille avait à peine sorti quelques mots de sa bouche et avait tout au long de la journée un regard triste sur le visage, la tête quasiment constamment baissée sur sa panthère noire et son tigre en peluches, qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents à 3 ans. Depuis, elle ne les quittait plus, les emmenait partout avec elle.

Quelques camarades s'était même moqué d'elle. Emiko avait alors rétorqué brillamment qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvait bien penser et que ces peluches étaient le symbole que ses parents seront toujours là pour elle. Le lendemain, elle avait été surprise de voir que des enfants de sa classe étaient venus avec des objets tout aussi important pour eux que sa panthère et son tigre pour elle. Pour la plupart, s'était leur doudou, cadeau d'un membre de leur famille. Parfois, c'était une photo en particulier, une couverture, un jouet et une petite fille était même entrée dans la salle avec son cochon d'inde dans sa cage. Leur professeur, d'abord étonné de ce mouvement de masse, leur avait interrogé à ce sujet et avait eu la bonne idée de laisser les élèves, chacun leur tour, parler de leur petite histoire.

Cette journée avait été très bénéfique pour tout le monde, y compris pour les farceurs.

Kuroko s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et se mit sur les genoux pour être à sa même hauteur.

—Emiko-chan ? L'interpella son maître d'école. J'ai remarqué que tu étais très discrète aujourd'hui. Tu as à peine adresser la parole à Haru-kun et Aiko-chan. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Papa et daddy ne peuvent pas venir me chercher à cause de leur travail, commença-t-elle à sangloter en se réfugiant dans les fins bras de l'adulte.

Le bleuté en eut un pincement au cœur.

—Ne t'inquiète pas Emiko-chan, Aomine-kun viendra te récupérer ce soir à la maison. Tu pourras jouer avec tante Satsuki et Kazuhiko-kun en attendant.

—Oui, mais papa m'a dit que daddy rentrerait très tard et que je ne le verrais pas. J'ai peur tonton Kuroko. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à papa ou à daddy, avoua la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

Il était vrai que l'enfant était toujours effrayée à l'idée qui puisse arriver un accident grave à ses deux papa. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils exerçaient tous les deux un métier à risques. De ce fait, et malgré qu'ils la rassuraient chaque jour avant d'aller au travail, lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient toujours, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, rongée par l'inquiétude, le doute, la peur. Mais elle s'évertuait à ne pas laisser ses idées noires prendre le dessus, profitant au maximum de chaque instant passé avec eux, comme le lui avait suggéré Momoi quand elle s'était une fois confessée. C'était peut-être un peu pour cela, que Daiki et Taiga lui avait offert les peluches. Comme des gardiens.

Mais depuis quelques jours, sa peur l'assaillait, lui dévorant les entrailles, comme si on lui pressait petit à petit le cœur, lui compressait les poumons volontairement pour la voir suffoquer. Le policier rentrait plus tard que d'habitude, bossant sur une affaire délicate de trafiquants de drogue, tandis que le pompier s'était vu assiéger au service de nuit. Les feux et les accidents de la route se multipliant pendant la nuit, son chef n'avait d'autres choix que d'envoyer son meilleur atout au front.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Emiko-chan. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas raison de s'alarmer. Tes parents ne vont pas t'abandonner, ils t'aiment et sont beaucoup trop obstinés pour ça, la consola le plus grand, lui caressant doucement le haut de sa tête.

—Tu le penses tonton ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, séchant ses larmes.

—Sûr et certain, affirma-t-il.

La petite regarda l'adulte émerveillée et lui sourit reconnaissante, les yeux luisants de ses larmes. Ils prirent ensuite chacun leurs affaires et sortirent de l'établissement pour aller à la voiture du jeune maître, garée au parking. La petite fille s'installa sur le siège pour bébé et à l'aide du bleuté, ferma sa ceinture. Ils s'amusaient à chanter les chansons qui passaient à la radio, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Tetsuya dix minutes plus tard.

—Je suis rentré, dit Kuroko de sa douce voix.

—Bonsoir Tetsuya, l'accueillit sa femme avec un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

—Tante Satsuki, s'exclama Emiko en se jetant dans ses bras. Kazu n'est pas là ?

—Il fait une sieste, mais il va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu voudras venir avec moi ?

—Oui.

Quelques minutes après, des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre du bébé. Les deux femmes s'occupèrent de Kazuhiko et jouèrent tous les trois, vite rejoins par le sixième joueur fantôme de Teiko.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Kuroko commença à cuisine, aidé de son apprentie cuisinière tandis que la rose donna le biberon à son fils. Ils passèrent à table à vingt heures, se régalant du poulet au curry des deux cuisiniers. Plus Emiko que les deux amoureux, car il est vrai qu'elle avait un bout coup de fourchette pour son âge. Mais on pouvait le comprendre quand on a deux papa aussi gourmands l'un que l'autre dont l'un était un excellent cuisinier. Kuroko et Momoi firent la vaisselle et Emiko expliquait joyeusement, comment s'était déroulé le dernier one-on-one entre ses deux pères, qu'elle avait assisté sur le terrain de basket près de chez eux. Le petit bébé la scrutait de ses yeux bleus innocents et inexpressifs avec incompréhension, rigolant par moment aux grimaces exagérées de la brune.

La sonnette retentit soudain et Tetsuya alla ouvrir.

—Bonsoir Aomine-kun.

—Salut Tetsu ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé avec Emiko ?

—Oui, elle est adorable.

Le policier se déchaussa et Kuroko se mit de côté pour le laisser entrer dans la demeure.

—Dai-chan, s'exclama son amie d'enfance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—Salut Sat…

—Papa.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une petite boule noire se jeta dans ses bras.

—Comment tu vas ma princesse.

—Mieux maintenant que tu es là, sourit-elle en se blottissant dans le coup de son père, qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

Les plus grands échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'Aomine ne déclara qu'ils devaient rentrer.

—Tu prends ton sac et tu dis au revoir à tonton Kuroko et tante Satsuki.

Elle s'exécuta et se remit aux bottes de son paternel, son petit sac sur le dos et son tigre et sa panthère dans les mains. Main dans la main, le père et sa fille quittèrent leurs amis, lui racontant sa journée à l'école.

—Daddy il rentre quand ?

—Daddy rentre que cette nuit ma puce. Tu ne le verras que demain.

Emiko fit la moue, triste de ne pas être avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

—Mais on se visionnera un film en l'attendant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

—Ouais. On regardera Rebelle puis la reine des neiges, d'accord ?

—Si tu veux princesse, accepta Daiki, sachant pertinemment que sa fille s'endormirait à la moitié du film.

Et c'était ce qui arriva après une demi-heure de film. La tête sur l'épaule du basané. Ce dernier la porta d'une main et d'une autre les doudous jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur son lit, ainsi que les peluches près d'elle. Instinctivement, l'enfant les serra dans ses bras, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle devait s'agripper. Aomine lui donna un bisou sur le front et referma la porte derrière lui. Il sortit le DVD qu'il rangea dans sa boîte, éteignit la télé et fit le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé ce soir, préférant éviter la dispute avec son homme si il n'en faisait pas un minimum. Une fois sa douche faite, son lit lui tendait littéralement les bras et se rua dans les couvertures, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon pour la nuit. Seul dans ce grand espace vide, il pensa à son conjoint et se dit qu'il avait hâte de le sentir près de lui après une semaine sans profiter correctement l'un de l'autre. Sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit complètement.

Quatre heures. Il était enfin chez lui. Tout était calme, seul le moteur qui tournait faisait écho dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le couper. Le claquement de la porte résonna dans ce silence de mort et, paradoxalement, était le signe que sa journée de travail était enfin terminée.

Ne se sentant pas la force de monter les escaliers, il patienta devant les portes de l'ascenseur les interminables minutes qui le séparaient de son cocon. Il s'y engouffra, appuya sur le bouton 4 qui scintilla à son touché, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : zombie. La sclérotique était aussi rouge que ses iris, les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient 10 ans de plus, alors qu'il n'avait que 27 ans et la petite tache noire, reste de ses exploits, sur sa joue lui envoyait une image salle de lui-même. Il lui tardait de prendre une douche. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe et songea qu'il devait se raser si il ne voulait pas finir comme le garde-chasse de Poudlard, bien qu'il en était encore loin.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement pour faire le moins de bruit possible, enleva ses chaussures et la veste de son uniforme de pompier. Taiga monta dans la chambre de sa fille, dormant à point fermé et lui caressa discrètement la joie du bout des doigts, tel un diamant fragile qu'il aurait peur de fissurer. Cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle était adorable et semblait apaisée. Et comme si elle sentit la présence de Kagami, la gamine fit un petit sourire et chuchota dans un sommeil profond daddy. Le pompier sourit, et lui baisa presqu'en un effleurement la joue, avant de partir dans la cuisine et réchauffer le reste que Daiki lui avait laissé dans le frigo.

10 minutes plus tard, le rouge prit sa douche, effaçant toute le la transpiration, la saleté, le stress accumulé en une semaine de boulot intense. Il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt et, à cet instant, se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre ces fringues dans la salle de bain ce matin pour éviter de déranger son compagnon. Puis, dans un dernier effort surhumain, il rejoignit la silhouette dans le lit king size, lui faisant dos. Cette dernière se retourna et l'encercla de ses bras possessifs.

—Alors ta journée ? entendit Taiga dans un soupir, tué par la fatigue.

—Difficile et toi ?

—Mmh pareille, grogna Aomine. Je t'aime.

—Moi aussi, Daiki, répondit-il avant de rejoindre Morphée avec son tendre époux.

Demain, ils passeraient un très bon weekend en famille, car c'est en profitant d'être avec une personne qu'on aime, qu'on construit des souvenirs.


	4. Douleur post-coïtale

**Titre : douleur**

 **Rating : K**

D'une humeur badine, Daiki préparait le petit-déjeuner. La bonne odeur du café se mêlait délicieusement à celle des croissants chauds posés sur la table. Il se mit à siffler, quand une petite bouille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien fit irruption dans la cuisine :

—Bonjour papa.

Le policier se retourna vers Emiko. L'enfant bailla et se gratta l'œil encore un peu endormie, traînant dans chaque main ses doudous.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout princesse ? Il n'est que neuf heures et demi.

—J'ai faim.

—Tu veux des tartines au nutella ?

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'envie. Daiki lui sourit, lui caressant le haut du crâne et s'installa à table suivi d'Emiko. Il lui coupa des morceaux de pain qu'elle s'empressa d'y étaler la pâte au chocolat et de les faire tremper dans son bol de lait. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine, se fit une tasse de café fumant et et revint au côté d'Emiko qui se régalait de son petit-déjeuner. Elle demanda ensuite un verre de jus d'orange que son père lui offrit volontiers. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Taiga les rejoignit en boitant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire son amant. Le pompier s'assit en face du bleu, la gamine entre eux.

—Bonjour daddy. Tu as mal quelque part ? On dirait que tu marches comme un canard, interrogea la petite fille un peu inquiète.

Daiki ricana, recevant un regard noir de son homme et se pencha vers sa fille :

—Je crois que c'est parce que daddy s'est beaucoup cogné les fesses contre quelque chose de très dur cette nuit, se moqua l'agent, appréciant la grimace de douleur qui déforma les traits de Kagami.

—C'est pour ça que j'ai entendu daddy crier cette nuit ? Ça a du te faire très mal alors.

Une teinte rouge coloria les joues de l'américain, gêné et apeuré à l'idée que leur fille l'ait entendu.

—Je ne pense pas que ce soit de douleur qu'il ait crié, fit-il, énigmatique.

—Je te hais Daiki, cracha le tigre, lui lançant des éclaires avec ses yeux.

—Moi aussi je t'aime Taiga, rétorqua-t-il lui adressant un bisou dans le vide.

Ce dernier maugréa dans sa barbe à cause de la douleur, et se promit de le faire payer à son homme. Plus jamais il ne laisserait la panthère être au-dessus cinq fois d'affilées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul le lendemain.


	5. Courses et fantasmes

**One shot 5 : Courses et fantasmes**

Emiko jouait tranquillement avec ses deux amis, Aiko et Haru. Ils avaient construit un circuit automobile dans un coin de la salle avec des livres, des lego et tout un tas d'objets pouvant servir d'obstacles, et essayaient chacun leur tour de faire le meilleur parcours avec une voiture télécommandée, cadeau de Erin Tsukamoto, la mère des jumeaux.

La femme de Kise était française d'origine japonaise et était une ancienne pilote de course, qui avait mis fin à une carrière prometteuse quand elle était repartie avec le blond au Japon pour faire sa vie auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Lui et sa femme s'étaient rencontrés en France lors d'un voyage d'affaire du jeune homme. Son agent lui avait déniché un important contrat avec la marque Dior et avait dû poser bagages pour quelques semaines. Quelques semaines qui furent sans doutes les meilleures de sa vie. Ses beaux cheveux ondulés et châtain clairs mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus océans dans lesquelles Kise s'étaient noyés à la première seconde où les siens s'étaient posés sur elle. Il avait été obnubilé par sa beauté. Il était comme la terre tournant autour de son orbite.

Aujourd'hui, madame Kise travaillait avec son mari en tant qu'agent personnel de monsieur. Elle avait assez vite compris les dessous du métier, ayant une cousine qui était du milieu. Elle avait transmise sa passion à ses enfants et à la fille d'Aomine et Kagami. Depuis, Emiko hésitait beaucoup entre une carrière de basketteuse professionnelle et une carrire de pilote de formule 1 hors paire.

— Emiko-chan, Kagami-kun est là ! la héla son professeur.

La petite fille se leva et s'empressa de câliner son père qui la prit dans ses bras.

— Bonjour tonton Kagamicchi ! le salua Aiko, qui avait la même habitude que son père de rajouter le suffixe aux personnes qu'elle respectait.

— Bonjour, Aiko, bonjour Haru, c'était bien l'école ? demanda le pompier aux trois enfants.

— Oui ! On devait lire un livre qu'on aimait bien à toute la classe et moi j'ai choisi _le Livre de la Jungle,_ parce que j'aime bien Bagheera comme mon doudou, s'exclama Emiko en brandissant fièrement sa peluche à qui elle avait donné le nom de la panthère de Disney.

— Moi, j'ai lu _le Roi Lion_ et tonton Kuroko il a dit que j'ai bien lu. Haru il a choisi de lire _Peter Pan_ , mais il parle pas très fort parce qu'il est un peu timide.

Gêné, le petit garçon baissa la tête. Des deux enfants de Kise, Haru était plus introverti que sa sœur. Cette dernière prenait très à cœur son rôle de grande sœur et défendait toujours son petit frère, étant né trois minutes avant lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Haru-kun, ce n'est pas grave, sourit son maître d'école.

— Voilà maman ! s'exclama Aiko en apercevant se mère avancer vers la petite troupe.

— Maman !

Courant vers la femme, celle-ci referma ses bras autour de son fils et lui fit pleins de bisous, suivi de sa fille. Puis, elle salua les anciens de Seirin et Emiko. Les trois adultes discutèrent un peu, notamment autour de la prochaine soirée organisée par Akashi et son mari.

— Bon il faut qu'on vous laisse, je dois encore faire des courses et préparer à manger. À demain Kuroko, passe le bonjour à Kise, Erin.

— D'accord, toi aussi passe le bonjour à Aomine.

Emiko salua ses amis, sa tante et Kuroko, avant de repartir avec son père. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et allèrent au supermarché le plus proche. Après avoir garé le véhicule, ils prirent un caddie.

— Je peux le pousser ? proposa Emiko, dont sa tête n'arrivait pas jusqu'au guidon.

— Si tu veux, mais je reste quand même derrière toi.

— D'accord daddy.

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin et s'approchèrent du rayon des fruits et des légumes. Kagami dressa de mémoire une petite liste des ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour préparer le repas de ce soir et celui du lendemain. _Il me semble qu'il reste encore des oignons et de l'ail à la maison._ Avec l'aide de son assistante, il remplit un sachet de quelques tomates. Puis, ils prirent des aubergines, des courgettes, du persil et un poivron rouge, jaune et vert. L'adulte prit aussi des bananes et des pommes, avant de peser tout cela. Les fruits et les légumes fais.

Le papa et la fille allèrent ensuite chez le poissonnier, car Emiko voulait absolument manger les délicieuses nouilles aux crevettes du cuisinier de la petite famille. Soudain, Kagami sentit son smartphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit que son mari essayait de le joindre. Il tendit l'appareil à sa fille pour qu'elle décroche à sa place pendant qu'il puisse commander deux kilos de ces petits crustacés roses.

— Bonjour papa !

— _Bonjour ma princesse, tu vas bien ?_

— Oui, je suis avec daddy, on fait des courses. On est entrain de chercher des crevettes pour demain soir.

— _Je pars du travail, je vous rejoins dans dix minutes, d'accord ?_

— D'accord. À tout de suite, papa. Je t'aime.

— _Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse._

Elle raccrocha et redonna le portable à Kagami, en l'informant qu'Aomine les rejoignait. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient devant le rayon des sucreries. Taiga et sa petite puce avaient soudainement envie de faire un gâteau au chocolat, demain après qu'elle soit rentrée de l'école. Étant en congé, l'américain voulait en profiter pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Emiko.

— Ah vous voilà !

— Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras protecteurs de son deuxième père encore en tenu de policier.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et déposa une multitude de petits bisous sur sa joue rose. Ils s'échangeaient des bisous esquimaux, élargissant le sourire du basané, heureux de retrouver sa princesse après une journée harassante. Il la déposa ensuite sur ses deux pieds pour venir embrasser son mari qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que le policier était diablement sexy dans son uniforme de gardien de la paix.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? murmura le rouge, tout près de ces divines lèvres.

— On peut dire que c'était animé, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas des oreilles indiscrète. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes on a arrêté aujourd'hui sur la circulation, parce qu'ils roulaient trop vite, grillaient les feus. Vers quinze heures, on a même arrêté un groupe de jeunes complètement fous au volant, avec en plus, aucun papier sur eux et trois d'entre eux étaient sous l'effet de la drogue.

Taiga écarquillait les yeux, effaré. Son homme lui racontait souvent ses tribulations quand il rentrait et dieu seul savait toutes les fois où le tigre était au paroxysme de la frayeur, parce que son époux n'était pas rentré de la nuit à cause d'un collègue coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. Évidemment, l'inverse était aussi souvent le cas... et dans ces moments-là, gérer sa peur et celle d'une petite fille de 5 ans était bien trop souvent synonyme de larmes, de crises et de disputes interminables. Aomine secoua la tête et préféra changer de sujet, le lieu ne prêtant pas pour ce genre de discussion.

— Et toi, ta journée ?

— Comparé à toi, c'était plutôt calme de mon côté. D'ailleurs je te passe le bonjour d'Erin, elle est venu chercher ses enfants. Kise est cloué au lit. Midorima est passé le voir samedi. Il a attrapé une bronchite et depuis il déprime, parce qu'Erin l'a interdit de... de jouer à l'infirmière et au malade, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il, un peu gêné en jetant un coup d'œil à Emiko qui essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire son daddy.

— Bah je comprends qu'il déprime. Moi aussi je deviendrais fou si tu ne pouvais plus venir éteindre l'incendie qui me brûle les reins avec ta grosse lance, rit le policier en s'approchant félinement de son amant dont les joues se tentaient de rouge. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faudrait acheter du lubrifiant, j'ai vider le reste lundi matin, parce que je m'ennuyais tellement de toi dans le lit. Je me suis donc amusé tout seul en pensant très fort à toi, bébé.

Le rouge sur son visage s'intensifia, mais Kagami ne sut si c'était de gêne de parler de cela dans un supermarché où des personnes étaient présentes autour d'eux, et en l'occurrence leur fille qui ne faisaient pas attention aux deux adultes, ou si c'était d'excitation, parce qu'il fallait quand même avouer qu'Aomine était foutrement sexy dans son uniforme, avec sa casquette sur la tête et son regard sauvage qui brillait de désir, ou bien même les deux. Daiki approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

— Je vais en chercher un moi-même, je pense que cinq tubes devraient suffire pour les semaines à venir. En plus, j'aimerais bien essayer l'effet massage stimulant ce soir.

Satisfait de l'état de son amant, il se retourna, un sourire en coin, et partit vers le rayon soin et beauté, laissant son mari reprendre doucement ses esprits et reconnecter ses neurones qui avaient légèrement surchauffés. Nul doute que les deux félins allaient bien s'amuser ce soir comparé à leur ami malade...


	6. Malade

**Ça fait longtemps, hein :) Disons que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce petit OS pour palier mon problème d'ennui vis-à-vis de la fanfiction... -_- Sachez, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je reprends doucement mais sûrement la suite de « Trois Félins à Table ! » et commencé le fameux OS voyage aux USA, suite directe de « Une vengeance érotique guidée par le plaisir », avouez, vous l'avez oublié celui-là :p**

 **Titre : Malade**

 **Manga : Kuroko no basket**

 **Auteur : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rating : K**

7 : 59. 8 : 00. La sonnerie retentit. D'un geste mou, Kagami tendit son bras et éteignit le réveil. Il replongea aussitôt la tête dans l'oreiller. Quelques minutes après, l'alarme de son mari le réveilla à nouveau. Ce dernier ne semblait pas dérangé par le bruit incessant, toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le pompier donna un léger coup à la jambe du policier qui n'émit qu'un pauvre grognement de mécontentement. Kagami réitéra.

— Daiki..., faut se lever...

— Mmh...

— Daiki...

— C'est dimanche...

Kagami soupira.

— Faut qu'on prépare le petit déj', je n'ai pas envie qu'Emiko dorme jusqu'à dix heures...

— Vas-y toi, moi je dors encore.

Et le policer continua sa nuit. Un deuxième soupir fendit l'air. Il était nécessaire pour la petite fille qu'elle prenne très tôt des habitudes de sommeils pour son bon développement et Kagami y tenait. Déjà que les horaires irréguliers de ses parents pouvaient la perturber, le pompier ne voulait pas que les choses s'aggravent. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle grandisse dans de bonnes conditions et la santé était primordiale !

Le rouge se leva, découvrant une glorieuse nudité – sa nuit agitée avec une certaine panthère y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il enfila un caleçon, un short gris. Il chercha son t-shirt de la veille lorsque sa fille entra en pleur dans la suite parentale. Les larmes de crocodiles de sa petite princesse finirent de sortir Aomine de son sommeil. Dans les bras du rouge, des perles striant ses joues rougies, elle reniflait, essayait de se calmer, sous les conseils de son père.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Emiko ? lui demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.

— J'ai-J'ai vomi dans-dans la chambre...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, noyée par la honte. Kagami lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, la berçait tandis qu'Aomine en profita pour s'habiller et les rejoindre.

— J'ai mal au ventre et à la tête...

Daiki apporta sa main à son front pâle et constata qu'elle avait effectivement un peu de fièvre.

— Ce n'est rien, princesse, ça va aller. Tonton Midorima va te guérir, d'accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça. Aomine la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce pour prévenir le vert et son ancienne ombre de l'état de leur fille. Kagami prépara un sceau d'eau chaude avec du produit pour nettoyer le sol de la chambre.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où la petite famille devait faire face à des imprévus, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter.


End file.
